


【曼普】居家隔离，玩一把nacked challenge他不香吗？ （NC-17，again）

by KinderLionel



Category: Hollywood vampires（Band）, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Riding, Video Cameras, nacked challenge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #once again，开篇废话，这里是西泠牛排，在家闲得无聊，最好的事情当然还是产粮，磕cp，再接着产粮（dbq我有设备了应该剪视频才对的，可是我懒….爪巴）#而且似乎因为全世界都处于呆在家里的状态，所以流行起了一种nacked chanllenge的东西，B站好多而且我觉得不少姐妹应该也看过辽。当然我也想啊可是没有同居我总不能视频….呸呸呸扯歪了，总之就是既然我搞不了就得让cp搞个爽系列。#所以这是个車，干好事的东西，避雷请右上角，喜欢请左下角，手动比熏♡#融梗融得是nacked challenge，德普醉酒的样子，还有纹身梗（大概吧，文章里还会写到啥我就不晓得了）#私设，曼普已经同居，老夫老夫设定。时间线不要care，地点不要care，bug多多也请不要care比熏♥#ooc怪物，爸爸们真的真的不要打我呜呜呜呜呜
Relationships: Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson
Kudos: 3





	【曼普】居家隔离，玩一把nacked challenge他不香吗？ （NC-17，again）

正文走下  
————————  
“如果所谓命运能给我再来一次的机会，我肯定要给相机装一箱备用电池。”——Marilyn Manson

居家隔离，AKA，无聊透顶的一日三餐和操蛋的电脑远程直播式工作。当然这个时候，反对无聊和一成不变生活的boring killers 就会绞尽脑汁给自己找点儿乐子——所以社交平台，像是Instagram，tiktok，Snapchat等等，就出现了很多有点儿，连秀恩爱带沙雕的挑战。Depp对这个倒是不怎么感兴趣，所以几乎没有关注。倒是Manson，紧跟时代潮流，社交账户一个不少，还经常有闲心逛一些带着#JohnnyDepp话题的帖子，偶尔还“顺手”点几个赞。  
比如那支放在Johnny Depp后裤兜里的好看的笔。*  
咳咳，扯远了。

回到正题，关于相机，备用电池和社交网络上的挑战——感谢命运，这还得从Paul Bettany托人送的那瓶absinthe*说起。  
Depp喜欢absinthe，这个毋庸置疑。而Paul送的这瓶也是极好的，这点也不用怀疑。至于为什么送，当然是考虑到居家实在无聊，作为朋友决定多少还是要帮两位找点乐子咯。而恰好的不能再恰好，Johnny这几天怪开心的，可能是因为忙完了工作也没什么烦心事——那瓶absinthe没两天就少了五分之一*。  
然后….然后忽然那瓶酒就不见了。  
这下Manson开始头疼了。他到不是担心Depp喝醉，而是害怕这家伙又把什么事埋在心里头借酒浇愁。他叹了口气，开始在屋里挨个房间找起人来。  
幸好没怎么费力气，他的Johnny就在客厅的沙发上坐着，乖乖巧巧并着腿，脚尖顶着脚尖显得有些内八，身子前倾，肘抵在膝盖上，一只手托着脸，有一眼没一眼的看着手机，然后时不时“哈哈嘿嘿嘿”的傻笑几下。  
有一说一，有点可爱。  
不像是有什么烦心事的样子。Manson暗自揣度了一下，却又不太确定，索性干脆坐在人身边，一把搂进怀里，“吧嗒”在额头上亲了一下。  
“我敢说你今天有点奇怪——”被搂进怀里索性就大大方方靠着大只妙妙熊的Johnny放下手机，手指在自己唇上点了点之后又点了点Manson的，然后咧着嘴笑起来，“应该是我有点奇怪——我喝多了嘴里全是酒味，所以就这样亲你好了。”他扭过头打了个没声儿的酒嗝，接着自己又笑了起来，“别担心，Brian，我没有心情不好，只是贪了个嘴…嗝，抱歉我没太控制住。”  
Manson觉得自己大脑快要超负荷了，说真的，这有点儿犯规。不过话倒是实话，瓶子里得酒并没有自己想象的那样少，看着也就是喝了近两杯的样子。  
“你应该叫上我一起喝，那样我还能管管这个醉鬼。”他拍了拍Johnny的屁股，后者下意识的哼哼了一声，从他怀里扭着身子挣扎出来站起身：“我得去洗个澡清醒清醒…嗝。”他又打了个酒嗝，有点慌乱的伸手捂住了嘴，然后傻乎乎的看着Manson眨了眨眼睛。  
Marilyn Manson发誓这时候谁再不硬就绝对是性功能障碍。  
“快去快去Johnny baby，你现在就像个在daddy的酒窖里偷酒喝被抓了个正着的毛头小鬼。”  
本来已经抓着扶手准备上楼的Depp听到这句，忽然扭过头背着手，真就像个偷喝酒被抓的大男孩一样扭着身子，拖着长音应和：“Okey ，D—A—D——”  
然后踢了踢扶手栏杆，晃晃悠悠的哼着调子上了楼。  
妈的心脏好像跳漏了一拍。  
接着一只鞋哐哐嗵嗵从楼上跑了下来。  
“Sorry——he ran away——”  
操。  
Manson觉得自己的鼻子和肚子都热乎乎的。

趁着Johnny洗澡的时候，Manson捡起了楼梯下面那只“逃跑”的鞋，然后顺鞋子“逃跑”的路线一路收获了另一只“逃跑失败”的鞋子，裤子，内裤，还有挂在浴室门把手上的亚麻衬衣。一一把这些东西都收拾好之后Manson坐在沙发上，给自己斟了杯酒，接着他叹了口气，忽然意识到自己确实有点儿奇怪，莫名其妙像极了一名老父亲而不是恋人——他应该在看到门把手上的衬衣之后直接进浴室跟他的Johnny来一炮的…..  
OK，fine。

Marilyn –想普想到神志不清-Manson由于太过专注而没有注意到洗完澡从楼上溜下来的Depp——于是忽然被浴巾蒙头了。  
热热乎乎还带着沐浴露香味的浴巾又一次让Manson当机了。他发誓这一天的突发事件确实在让他大脑疯狂超负荷运作。紧接着，在他拿掉浴巾的同时，始作俑者，一个同样热热乎乎带着沐浴露香味的家伙钻进了他怀里给了他一个拥抱和一个混合着酒和薄荷漱口水味道的亲吻*。  
而手上的触感说明的事实更让他裆下一紧——他的Johnny什么都没穿。

激烈而充满欲望的吻往往比语言更直白，在亲吻中，Johnny拉拽着扯开了Manson的衣服，吻则顺着下巴一直亲到胸口上的纹身，在纹身处流连的同时，前者抬眼看着他，嘴角一勾，坏心思的扭腰蹭了蹭他有反应的裆部。这一动作使得Manson控制不住自己，几乎已经准备拽下自己的裤子——他记得他曾在访谈上说过他对一些东西过敏，比如乳房；他还同样对享受几乎任何事物上瘾，比如那些能令人快乐的*。现在他得改改了——如果还有一次访谈的话——Marilyn Manson确实会过敏，比如Johnny Depp，发作时可能会勃起；他还同样对享受几乎任何事物上瘾，比如那些能让人快乐的人事物和Johnny Depp。  
然而他的Johnny阻止了他——他抓住了那只正准备脱裤子的手：“Don’t move——Brian。”  
“Wooooow！OK，Donnie Brasco *。”Manson耸耸肩膀，乖乖把手收回来继续揉着Depp肉感的臀部。  
Johnny几乎是按着Manson的肩膀将他上半身压在沙发靠背上，见Manson还想张嘴说点儿什么，索性瞪了他一眼，手指抵着嘴唇比了个噤声的动作，然后从沙发起身半跪在地面，扯下了那条漆皮的休闲裤（说真的，没人知道为什么在家里还要这么穿）。  
早就充血硬的都快给裤子戳个洞的阴茎猛地弹了出来。  
“Umm....我不知道，我是说...我有那么吸引你？”Johnny挑眉，哼哼着自言自语，有意无意的拿拇指摩擦着自己的下唇。  
“我对JD严重过敏，发作起来会勃起，宝贝儿——Damn！”Manson刚张嘴打算说个黄段子撩撩面前的人，却直接被一个深喉逼出一句脏话。  
Johnny得逞似的翘起嘴角，舌从性器根部缓缓向上，接着用口腔包裹住整个头部，舌尖舔弄着冠状沟和马眼，将整根阴茎一点一点往嘴里送进去。  
有规律的吞吐吮吸着性器，手配合着撸动底端被冷落的部分，还不时揉弄一下囊袋。极致的感官刺激让Manson想要按住Depp的脖子，但又怕弄疼他转而抓紧了沙发靠背。  
他敢打赌这不一定是他有生以来技术最好的口活儿，但绝对是最有体验也是最享受的一次。  
在整个柱体被舔弄的足够湿润之后，Johnny站了起来，揉了揉跪的有点发红的膝盖，转而叉开双腿跪姿跨坐在Manson腿上，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的带着点性器腥味儿的吻，然后扶着润滑好的性器缓缓坐了下去。  
其实被人当按摩棒一样的骑乘对于Manson来说并不是什么特别有体验感的事，但Depp肠道湿滑黏腻的感觉让他后脖颈发麻——他控制不住地想他的爱人在洗澡的时候贴在额头湿乎乎的头发，微微张开的嘴唇，扩张自己时想要发出声音却又有点慌乱拿手捂住嘴的表情——靠那简直辣透了。  
待到性器完全进入之后，Johnny扶着面前人的肩膀，抽动着腰部让阴茎缓缓抽插起来。炙热肠道带来的极致体验带来成倍得快感，但Manson却无法忽视眼前充血的粉红乳粒，一只手托住了弹翘的屁股，另一只手顺尾椎骨向上按住了背脊中心让人贴的更近，然后张嘴含住了一边，舌面舔舐的同时拿牙尖轻轻剐蹭，不时轻咬一下，逼得Johnny仰头发出一两声低低的气音。  
接着，不愿继续充当人形按摩棒的Manson托起Johnny，一下一下向深处顶去，本就把自己折腾的腰酸的Depp自然一下软了腰，勾着恋人的脖子整个人几乎瘫在他的怀里，被顶得舒服时哼哼几声，一边稍微扭着腰应和着身下的抽插，一边享受着前端被恋人撸动爱抚的快感。  
猛烈的攻势和不断摩擦敏感部位带来的快感在混合酒精的迷醉之下变得不太真实，就像是灵魂踏上了云端，又像是一个过于真实的梦境。眼前炸起白光时，所有的声音，景色似乎都在意识里变得模糊，朦胧中Johnny似乎听见Manson在他耳边低低的吼了句什么，接着由体内到体外的感官都开始疯狂叫嚣——他的眼前似乎只剩下Manson。  
然后Johnny给了他一个吻。

第二天——  
“Brian，我昨天喝醉了对吧。”醒来的时候Johnny把Manson箍着自己腰的手扯开，坐在床边挠了挠头问道。  
“嗯....”还没太睡醒的Manson带着鼻音哼了一声，把被子往上拉了拉。  
“我故意的。”他冷不丁冒出了这么一句。  
“哈？”这就触及到大只妙妙熊的知识盲区了。  
“我故意喝醉了——你不是一直想玩玩那个nacked challenge吗？你知道的，不喝点酒，我可能玩不起来....所以——”Depp又挠了挠头，然后捂着额头叹了口气，“下次得换瓶酒，这个有点上头。”  
然后他站了起来：“我在客厅好像还放了个相机..或者别的什么设备。”  
？？？  
Marilyn Manson不知所措，但他不困了。  
甚至还有点开心。  
过了一会儿Depp回到了卧室，坐在床上打量着手中的相机。  
“哦...他没电了.....所以没录到什么.....OK，fine。”

OK，fine。

但谁知道那台相机是不是真的没电了呢。

-FIN-

后记  
Marilyn Manson的nacked challenge  
当Manson全裸的出现在正在调音的Johnny面前时，后者看了他一眼挑了挑眉：“你是个大孩子了，要学会自己擦身体乳。”  
“Hay！Johnny！这是一期nacked challenge，不是育儿心经。”  
“是的，我知道，不然我就不会回你了。”  
行叭。

注释：  
①是lof上一个太太发的推特上的图，图片是普子背对着镜头回头的样子，然后屁股口袋里有支笔，然后曼球点了个赞。  
②absinthe，苦艾酒，高度烈酒，草药酒，味道独特，酒液呈翠绿色，也称绿仙子，中文名艾碧斯，是普子真的喜欢喝的一种酒，之外普子还喜欢蓝莓波本沙瓦，卡塞隆居堡红酒和彼得绿堡葡萄酒。  
③五分之一其实已经很少啦，洋酒一般标准一瓶75cl也就是750ml，五分之一150ml大概也就能调两到三杯酒。  
④也是外网居家隔离时流行起来的挑战，“钻进打游戏的男朋友怀里给他一个拥抱”挑战。总之也是虐狗挑战之一啦。  
⑤这一段话来自于曼森在2012年As It Lays 访谈。  
⑥ Donnie Brasco，道尼·布拉斯科。出自电影《忠奸人》（1996），主角卧底警察道尼·布拉斯科由德普饰演


End file.
